<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War's End by Felosia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481726">War's End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felosia/pseuds/Felosia'>Felosia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felosia/pseuds/Felosia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story illustrating the meeting of two sisters after the Fourth War and their attempts to connect with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>War's End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crimson-tinged golden leaves of Eversong sighed in a gentle breeze that danced between ancient boughs. Velanyra sighed with them, struggling to release the pressure she felt in her chest. The elf was sitting in the shade of one of Eversong’s magically manicured trees, but couldn’t have looked more uncomfortable. She was lithe with fair skin like many of her people, but musculature was apparent across her bare arms and visible back. Her bold red hair, plaited into a braid, swung against her back when she turned her head. She seemed uncomfortably lightweight - she wore only a long pearl tunic and leather sandals, and she was visibly unarmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her horse, Lily, was grazing peacefully a few feet from her.  A plethora of traveling gear was secured to the horse’s barding, but a sin’dorei greatsword, intricately inscribed with runes, red and black blood knight’s shield, and a paladin’s hammer, typical of the Silver Hand, drew the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just at the edge of her vision, across the Elrendar, the plague-twisted trees of the Ghostlands felt like somber tombstones to the many quel’dorei who had fallen under their branches. Trying to rid herself of her morose thoughts, she turned her listless gaze to the glistening waves of the Great Sea to her west. She again sighed, golden eyes softly glowing like the sun above her itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t heard you this stressed since the time after the Scourge.” A familiar voice behind her made Velanyra jump up, embarrassedly brushing dewy grass off her rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ana,” she said somewhat reproachfully. Another elf stood with a soft, anxious smile. Raven hair cascaded around her noble features.  She was dressed in dark, utilitarian leathers, a curved sword and dagger sheathed at her waist. “You scared me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she responded in a sing-song voice. “I forgot how easily I did that.” Velanyra choked down her emotions upon seeing her sister in the flesh, instead smiling halfheartedly in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used to warn me before you entered the study when I was reading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Ana mused, “so I did.” She took a deep breath of the fresh Eversong air, and her tone grew wistful. “It feels like it’s been so long since I’ve been back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a few months,” Vel corrected her gently. “But it always feels like it’s been years,” she conceded with a careful softness in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s harder to make the trip when I’d probably be imprisoned just for showing my face.” A bitter humor tinged Ana’s voice, and Vel winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it be the same for me, were I to visit you?” She said defensively, but even she knew it was unconvincing. This was Ana’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The blue-eyed elf narrowed her eyes, but shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't want our only time together to be endless arguments." Vel pursed her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't either," she muttered lamely. Struggling to change the subject, she said: "You're looking a bit different than last time." The unspoken question hung between them. Ana smiled haggardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know you’re worried. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to use it.” She rushed to continue as she saw a multitude of thoughts on her sister’s face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Vel. If I didn’t need anything after the Sunwell, I don’t need anything now. But… this power could help save Azeroth as a whole, not just Quel'thalas. It’s worth every risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sin’dorei choked down a crueler response. “I just don’t want to lose you, Ana. Not to something so… incomprehensible.” Her voice grew strangled with emotion, and she swallowed and took a deep breath as she looked away, back at the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not brave enough to even try,” the blue-eyed elf admitted with a soft smile. “I’m too attached to me as I am, I guess. And what about you? Your eyes certainly fit you better now,” she said with a quiet exhale of a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vel blinked. “It is a relief,” she responded slowly. “It feels like we finally did something right, and the proof has become part of us, as much as our Prince’s legacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy for you, Vel. And I'm at least a little proud," Ana said with a slight smirk. She walked over to her sister and closed her eyes, allowing the brisk ocean breeze to wash over her. "How have you been doing?" She finally asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better than I have in a year, at least. The war took a lot out of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's over for you, then?" Ana's blue eyes searched her sister's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trying to tease war intelligence out of me?" Vel jokingly responded. "Yes, it is. I was injured during the battle of Dazar'alor, then got sent home to recover. After I did, I've been doing my best to help people, no matter their race. Just…" she struggled to find her words. "Help with problems in such uncertain times. A Silver Hand pennant will earn you a surprising amount of trust with humans," she said with a smile. The high elf </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>ed softly in response, her eyes fixing on Velanyra's horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lily looks well." Her gaze was drawn towards the weaponry carefully secured to the creature's light barding. "How's dad's -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't use it. I'm not a Blood Knight anymore." Vel added quietly. Ana merely stared at her in surprised shock. "I refused to be complicit in the crimes of the Horde any longer. My people are not worth…" she trailed off, tears welling in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't use his sword?" Ana repeated incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a Blood Knight's weapon," Velanyra muttered in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vel…" Ana trailed off. "So that's why you have that hammer, huh?" The sin'dorei nodded uncomfortably. "Out of the order, with a human paladin's weapon." She stated flatly. Vel saw the question in her eyes she'd heard one hundred times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't." Vel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>not?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need to abandon our people to do good for the greater world. This meaningless warring is near-over anyways -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not meaningless,” Ana cut in with deadly calm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your side</span>
  </em>
  <span> murdered a city of -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get to choose what </span>
  <em>
    <span>my side</span>
  </em>
  <span> does, Ana!" Velanyra shouted angrily, the tension coiled in her chest releasing like a spring. "I don't pick and choose when my side is right and wrong. Quel'thalas - Silvermoon - it's our </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I couldn't give up on them like you could!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All you ever think about is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our people</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Ana refuted coolly. "What did they do to deserve such love? Follow Prince Kael'thas into depths so low they almost didn't recover? Help Warchief Hellscream design a weapon that excelled at slaughtering civilians? And now stand loyally at the side of their former Ranger-General while the world burns down around her." Red heat rose to Vel's cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad died for Quel'thalas -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A Quel'thalas he wouldn't recognize," Ana interjected in increasingly loud volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> our people were stronger together, no matter our path. And he knew making changes to guide that path could only be done from within."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vel," Ana responded in a tired voice. "What if its course can't be changed by one person? There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> an enclave of elves working tirelessly to fight for the world right under your nose, and you refuse to consider it! Build a </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quel'thalas with those of us wise enough to see past race, as I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do! Between the kaldorei, quel'dorei, and ren'dorei, we could -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always make it sound so easy.” Vel’s scorn was obvious. “It must be nice to live in a world where you can find a new family if the old one ever errs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ana let loose a growl of aggravation. “How many of them resent you? For speaking out against Kael’thas - then Hellscream - then Windrunner? If not the sin’dorei, then your other allies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than enough,” Vel admitted begrudgingly. "I don't have any friends at the inns of Orgrimmar - but I don't need them, if that's your point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What could ever change your mind?" Ana asked wearily. “If this war couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A poignant silence hung in the air. “I pray that the fighting has ended permanently this time,” Velanyra finally responded. “And that we can again walk the streets of Silvermoon together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this time it’ll hold,” Ana responded bitterly. With a halfhearted wave, she turned to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her, holding her in a tight hug. “Please stay safe,” Vel whispered. “As a request from your big sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Ana choked out. “You too.” She tightened a glove hand around her sister’s forearm, and the pair stayed still for a moment before Velanyra relaxed her arms. Ana wriggled out with a heartfelt smile and nodded to her sister as she began walking south, towards the Elrendar. Velanyra watched her figure grow smaller, taking deep breaths of the Eversong air to soothe herself. Once Ana disappeared from view, she let loose one final sigh, climbed onto Lily, and rode north with the whisper of the wind and the soft shushing of the waves filling her mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>